


Speaking In Red and Blue (LostTale AU)

by SansFangirl4life



Series: LostTale [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Blue is a sweetie, Gaster is a doctor, Gaster is best broster, Gen, Hope is precious little child, Lost!Sans - Freeform, Papyrus can cook?!, Papyrus is still a cinnamon roll, Post Pacifist Ending, Red is an ass, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans is strong, Toriel is best goatmama, W.D Gaster is not badster, blech tags, but not quite the same, he has lvl, near emotionless Sans, sorry for some feels, talking gaster blasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansFangirl4life/pseuds/SansFangirl4life
Summary: Four years after the Barrier has come down and the death of Frisk, a young child named Hope wanders into the woods surrounding Mt. Ebbot. She's been told to stay away, but never told why. Many are told that if you have sinned in your life and enter those woods.....you will never return. But are those stories true? Or rumors? Who is the Demon of the Woods?





	1. Chapter 1: The forest at the edge

**Author's Note:**

> And now time to begin this story for this site as well!!!!! I hope you all like some angst with your daily breakfast roflmao

Chapter 1: The forest at the edge

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bare feet padded over wooden floor in a hurry, making soft noises as they went. "Mama Tori! Mama Tori!" A little girl's voice called out, her blue dress whipping around her legs as she slid down the stair banister. She ran straight to the kitchen, breathing heavily. "Mama....Tori...."

"My my child. What has you in such a rush, hmm?" Toriel smiled gently and patted the girl's blonde head. "You were supposed to be in bed! Doctor's orders after all." The girl gripped Toriel's pink dress, embroided with white flowers.

"I know but....it isn't his fault!" She whimpered. "I...asked them for cookies....and they broke your favorite jar and...." She sniffled. "So it's my fault! Don't scold him, please! I-"

"Dear little Hope." Toriel laughed gently. "No one is getting scolded." Hope sniffled and looked up. "It's true that you haven't had dinner yet and you weren't supposed to get one. And yes, they broke something important to me.....but you are all far more important than a silly little jar." She smiled. "And if you're well enough for cookies and running around, then all the better. So no one is in trouble."

"R....really?"

"Yes. Besides, he told me himself, didn't you Xavier?" The small boy nodded and Toriel pet his brown head. "There, so all's well. Now why don't you scoot on outside, both of you, and go play for a bit? I'm sure Papyrus is out there some-"

"Big brother Papyrus!" Hope turned to see the tall skeleton walking in, one kid on each arm. "Play with us!"

"Nye heh heh! VERY WELL!" Hope beamed and ran over, hugging him. "Well, look who woke up today! Feeling better now?"

"Mmmhmm!" She smiled and looked at him with her multi colored eyes. "Up big brother!" She felt her soul being held and lifted gently into the air. "Whee~!"

"Papyrus! Put her down!" Toriel scolded and hit him on the back of the head. "You know what Alphys said! You must be gentle with her!"

"Aww, c'mon Mama! I never get to do this! Just for a little?" She begged, her red and blue eyes filling up with tears. "Please~?"

"......" Toriel sighed. "Fine, but only for a little bit." She caved. Can't resist those eyes no matter how hard I try.... She thought. Papyrus ran outside, all the little kids in tow. She turned and saw something small in the corner of her eye before it vanished. "Still watching? You really should just come here...."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was the Underground like again Papy?" Hope asked as she sat in his lap. They were sitting on a large hill, overlooking their small little village. The other children were playing on the dirt streets below them.

"WELL! There was certainly no sun!" Papyrus said. "The whole place could be super DARK sometimes! Snowdin was always chilly!" Hope giggled and snuggled closer to him, fixing the lace hem of her dress. She picked a small, white flower and slipped it into her blonde hair. "Hotland was too hot and New Home was HUGE!"

"Oh! Wasn't there a wishing place?" Hope asked and Papyrus smirked proudly.

"You remembered! YES! AND I WISHED FOR MANY THINGS!" He beamed and Hope smiled. "AND ONLY ONE CAME TRUE! THE BEST ONE!"

"Which was~?"

"Coming to the surface." Hope turned and frowned a little. Papyrus slumped a bit and turned to Mt. Ebbot. "But....it cost us all someone important.....our human friend."

"Frisk, right?" Hope asked. "I sometimes hear Mama Tori praying to her." Hope looked down, fingers twirling blades of grass gently. "I do too. I like to thank her for bringing everyone here! If it wasn't for Frisk, Mama Tori would never have built the orphanage and school! And...well I...." Papyrus patted her small shoulder and she smiled. "I love you all so much!"

"And we all love you too Hope!" Papyrus gave her a gentle hug. "But are you truly feeling better tiny human?" Hope smiled a little before suddenly coughing and Papyrus sighed.

"So you lied?"

"I don't wanna be cooped up all the time!" She stood and climbed onto a big rock, looking at the forest surrounding the mountain. "I wanna go to the mountain someday too!" Papyrus lifted her onto his shoulders and climbed onto it as well. "Papyrus? Why aren't kids allowed in the forest?" 

"Wh-who says they are not?! I-"

"Mama Tori told us all to stay away....why?" Papyrus sighed and shook his head. "Big brother Pa-"

"Not today, ok Hope?" His tone suddenly grew serious and she shivered a little. "Maybe Lady Toriel can tell you one of these days. But I just.....can't right now." As they turned to leave Hope heard a loud sound and turned. "Not again..."

"Papyrus?"

"We're going back. Hold on!" Papyrus grabbed her and ran back down the hill, away from the sudden flash of blue light.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After supper, Hope gazed out her bedroom window at the stars. _They're so shiny and bright...but so very far away._

"Umm...can I sleep with you Hope?" Hope turned to see Xavier standing next to her bed, holding a toy bear. "I....heard noises earlier and...."

"Sure Xavier." She scooted and he climbed in, snuggling close. "Better?"

"Mmmhmm!" He smiled. "Hope? When will you be really better? Like forever better?" He asked. "You don't get to play as much anymore...." Hope sighed and gave him a small smile.

"I'll be better before you know it, ok?" She said and gazed out the window to the mountain in the distance. "I promise." 

"Ok....good night Hope." Xavier snuggled the blankets and fell asleep quickly. Hope remained awake, holding her hand out. A soft, red glow floated in the air and she frowned. Her SOUL was cracked heavily, only a portion of it remained. 

_I...want to keep this promise....but I can't...._ She thought and looked at all of the other kids.  _I really do...._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mama Tori? Tell me again how you found me!" Hope was eating breakfast, the other kids having run off to school. "Please? Before you go?"

"Dear I've told you so many times." She chuckled, slipping on her glasses. "Well alright...real quickly." She sat down as Hope ate her butterscotch waffles. "All of us had just reached the Surface, four years ago. After burying our good friend, we went down the mountain together when I saw a little girl, standing all alone at the foot of the mountain."

"That was me, right?"

"Yes. You were all alone, wrapped in a blue cloth. No one knows where you had come from, but someone left you there. I didn't want to see another child die on my watch...so I took you in. Shortly after the humans accepted us back into the world, I decided to do something more than teach. I wanted to help all the little children, monsters and humans, that were lost and alone."

"So you built the orphanage!" Hope beamed.

"Yes, and I named you Hope...for all the hope you could give and you gave to me." She smiled as Hope finished her breakfast. She took the dishes and began to clean them. "Sometimes I wonder if Sans left you there..."

"Sans? Who's Sans?" Toriel froze and rubbed her forehead. "You've never mentioned him before. Is he another monster?"

"...Yes. An old friend of mine I haven't seen since we came to the surface." Toriel sighed and put the dishes away. "I don't know how well he's doing. He doesn't let anyone into the forest."

"Is that why we can't go?" Hope asked. "He won't let anyone in? Is he doing something?"

"I don't know."

"But he must be lonely! What if I-"

"Absolutely not young lady!" Toriel scolded and turned to her. "You are not to go there! He will....he will...." She sighed. "He might kill you." Hope's eyes widened and, very briefly, her SOUL seemed to twinge in pain.

"He....he would....what?"

"Sans isn't the same anymore sweetie. I lost my old friend a long time ago....you would be wise to heed my advice." Hope frowned and got up, hugging Toriel. "Dear please just trust me." 

"Mama...I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I just want to help."

"I know dear. I know..." She knelt and hugged Hope gently. "Now, shall we go to school?"

"Yes!" She took Toriel's hand and they left together. As they walked, she turned her gaze to the forest. Sans....I wonder if...... She saw Papyrus sitting at the top and frowned. Papyrus?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brother...sometimes I wonder if you can hear me all the way out here." Papyrus sighed and looked out at the woods. "It's starting to get colder again. Kinda like Snowdin now. I hope you're staying warm! Slippers are NOT good for winter walks!" He scolded and smiled a little.  
He sat back down on the large rock, rubbing his face tiredly. "To be honest though....I don't mind the winter too much. Suppose I'm just used to it. All of the kids get presents from Santa....even I do." Papyrus held a small drawing to himself, smiling a little. "You know, Frisk drew the three of us when I captured her once? I still have it! If you want to come and see it you should....should...." He sighed deeply and shook his head. "Oh who am I kidding? You're not listening. Why do I do this once a week anymore? Four years and not a peep from you...just noises and lights from the forest." 

"Big brother Papyrus!" Papyrus turned when he saw Hope running up the hill. 

"H-Hope! What on EARTH are you doing?! You should be in SCHOOL!" He scolded. "School is vital for your brain! You should-"

"Who's Sans?" She asked. Papyrus flinched and looked back at the woods. "Is he important to you?"

"Ladies shouldn't eavesdrop." Papyrus scolded and shook his head. "He is my brother. My lazy, pun making brother."

"So he's nice?" Hope tilted her head slightly. "But Mama Tori said-"

"He _was_ nice. I....don't know about now." Papyrus frowned. "It's this feeling I get sometimes....some pain in my SOUL that tells me he's done.....bad things. I forgive him, he must have reasons, but still." Rain began to fall from the cloudy sky and he chuckled. "Rain again huh?"

"Papy?"

"C'mon Hope! Let us get you inside before you get sick again!" A sudden flash of lightning startled Hope and her bare feet slipped on the grass. She felt herself going backwards and down the hill, Papyrus calling for her. "Hope!!!" 

"Hope dear, where are you?" Toriel climbed the hill and saw Papyrus running. "Papyrus?" 

"Quick! Hope slipped down the hill and-" Toriel ran after her with Papyrus in tow. But when they reached the bottom, Hope was nowhere to be seen. "Hope?!"

"Hope!!!!" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyes glowed in the darkness of the woods, listening carefully to the rain. _Footsteps...._

"Oooo! Someone's come here again!" A red eye glanced at the hulking white head that floated down, the right eye red and gleaming. "Is it time to 'scare' them away?!"

"Be reasonable!" A blue eye glanced at the other to his left, a similar white head floating there with a softly glowing blue left eye. "These footsteps are light. Must be another child."

_What does it matter?_ He thought and stood slowly. He stepped off the branch he had been sitting on and felt the wind and rain cut through his clothes. _Trespassing is not allowed...._

"Someone's pissy today." The red eyed beast grinned, teeth sharp and threatening. "Well good. Beats doing nothing I suppose."

"You two are the worst. Please do not go about this irresponsibly!" The blue eyed head scolded. "There must be a reason-"

_Reasons do not matter...._ His voice echoed in their minds. _What reason do they have for coming here? What reason do they have for running? None of it matters._ He landed with ease on the ground, barely stirring the fallen leaves beneath his slippered feet. He began to walk through the woods, the two heads floating behind him. Red and blue eyes glowed in the darkness, filled with anger and pain. _Trespassers....will have a very bad time in my woods...._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope wakes up in the woods......and with something hunting her.

Chapter 2: The Dark Protector

 

Hope groaned as she sat up rubbing her head. "Ow....that hurt...." She mumbled, brushing herself off. She looked behind her to see the hill in the distance. _Did I really fall so far down? How am I still in one piece?_ She thought with a frown. She turned to the forest in front of her. 

 

The woods felt dark and cold, frightening to most. But Hope felt drawn to it. She wanted so badly to see why she was told to stay away...who Sans really was. _I suppose a peek couldn't hurt...right?_   She slowly began to walk on the damp forest ground, leaves sticking to her bare feet. After a few moments she felt like the light from the gray sky had been swallowed up, leaving her feeling cold and alone. 

 

A snapping branch made her jump suddenly and she whirled around, red and blue eyes scanning the area frantically. "Wh-who's there?!" She called out, shaking as she stepped backwards. She heard a low, guttural growl and she began to run, her breaths puffing around her. _No no no!_ Her foot got caught under a root and she tripped, landing in a clearing with a large, blue flower patch. She crawled to the flowers, curling up tightly. "H-help! Someone help me!!!" The creature roared and went to strike her down when blue light engulfed the area. 

 

Hope looked up and her eyes grew wide. A skeleton floated slightly above her, two large skulls floating next to him. He wore pink slippers with socks, black shorts with a white stripe on each leg. As he landed gently on the ground, just outside the flower patch, Hope got a better look at him. He wore a blue hoodie jacket, a white t-shirt underneath it. His hood was over his head, and around his face was a striped scarf. _Wait....scarf? On closer inspection, it had a sleeve. So...a sweater?_

 

"Master, the human is scared." The blue eyed skull spoke with a gentle, almost motherly tone. "Perhaps we should move back slightly?"

 

"No chance. I say we just blast the human to pieces." The red eyed skull said and Hope trembled a little. Red and blue eyes, opposite of her own, glanced at her.

 

_.....She is safe there._ A voice echoed in her head. Male, quiet and almost...empty. 

 

"I am?" She asked out loud and he looked at her again. "You...just said I was safe here. How?"

 

"Master..." The blue eyed skull turned to the skeleton. 

 

_Did you just hear my thoughts?_ Hope shivered at the sudden harsh tone. _Answer me!_

 

"Y-yes! Sorry...sometimes I can and I just...." Hope curled up a bit, feeling cold and tired. "I...I..." Her eyes rolled and she passed out in the flower bed.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Well this is a predicament." The red blaster huffed. "Stupid little kid hasn't even stirred."

 

"Well she's obviously scared. Give her some time." The blue one said.

 

_Both of you silence!_ Sans snarled in his head, gazing at the young girl. _If she wasn't there......she would be dead. And I wouldn't have to worry about all of this...._ The little girl was wearing a simple blue dress, yellow ribbon in her hair. Her feet were bare and bleeding slightly, most likely from her run in the woods. She began to stir and he moved swiftly, three bones forming in the air above him. 

 

"Mm....was that a dream?" The girl blinked and looked around. "No....I need to go home. Mama Tori and big brother Papyrus must be so worried...." At the sound of his brother's name the bones vanished.

 

_Papyrus._ His voice made her jump and she turned to him. _He's still alive?_

 

"Y-yes. Is he important.....wait!" She stood suddenly. "You must be Sans! Sans the skeleton!" Sans flinched at his name. "You are.....aren't you?"

 

_You're intruding. Leave this place and do not come back._ Sans turned to leave by Hope grabbed his arm. He slapped her away angrily. _Do **NOT** touch me._

 

"S-sorry but....everyone misses you." She whispered. Sans stopped and the blue blaster floated next to Hope. "My name is Hope by the way."

 

_I do not care. My blaster will take you to the edge. Do not return here._ Hope watched as the monster seemed to vanish into the woods.  The blue eyed skull floated over and nudged her gently. 

 

"Do not worry! Master will make sure you make it back....normally he would have killed you." She said sadly as Hope stuck close to her. 

 

"But why?"

 

"....That even I don't know little one."  

 

"Do you have a name?"

 

"No."

 

"Then...I'll call you Blue!" The blaster turned her head and tilted to the side. "Because you have a blue eye...so Blue." 

 

"Blue..." She smiled a little. "I like it. Thank you...Hope, correct?" 

 

"Yup!" She hugged Blue and they walked towards the edge of the woods. "Also that other one? I'll call him Red." blue chuckled as they continued their slow walk.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Why'd you let the human brat go?" Red huffed. Sans sat on a thick branch, watching Hope and Blue chat. "I thought ya were gonna kill her."

 

_There is something....off about her._ Sans replied as his eyes followed them. He leapt to another branch silently, floating easily between them. _Her SOUL felt off...something is wrong. Besides, I saw the same look in her eyes as...her. She will return._

 

"Can we kill her then?"

 

_Only if she gets in my way. I will not tolerate her trespassing for long._ He thought, his eyes glowing eerily in the darkness. _This place is not for the innocent. Only the sinful live here...._

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Alright, we're here." Blue nudged Hope past the border of the woods. "Please, for your safety, don't return here."

 

"But Sans-"

 

"Master wishes for no one to see him. He....is not the same anymore." She explained. "Please try to understand little child. He has done horrible things."

 

"But he protected me. He saved me. He can't be all bad, can he?" Blue sighed and nudged her again. "Right?"

 

"I am not certain. Please, do not come back." Blue vanished just as Toriel ran to Hope, holding her close.

 

"Oh Hope! I was so worried! We've been looking for you for the past two hours!" She held Hope close. "You're soaked and shivering! Come on, let's go home." Hope took Toriel's hand and followed her home.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Mama I'm fine...." Hope mumbled. "You don't need to get Uncle-"

 

"I'm going to anyways." Toriel scolded as she drew Hope a hot bath. "Now climb in little lady!" Hope struggled as Toriel took her dress off and gently nudged her into the tub. She climbed in and sighed as she was surrounded by bubbles. The door opened and she looked up. "Thank you for coming down here Gaster."

 

"No trouble at all Toriel. Besides, it's time for her medicine anyways, right?" He smiled gently. Hope watched the two interact with a smile. The monster that walked in was tall, dressed mostly in black. He wore a small pair of glasses on his face, two scars running down his head and chin. He turned to Hope with a warm, welcoming smile and she waved.

 

"Hiya Uncle Gaster!" She beamed as he placed a suitcase down. "How are you?"

 

"Doing just fine child. Now then, can you show me your SOUL?" Hope nodded and held her hand out. Her SOUL formed in her palm, the red heart looking torn. "Hmm...still glowing strongly at least. Now stay still ok?"

 

"Is it going to hurt again Uncle?"

 

"Hopefully not to much this time." He took a syringe out with a dimly glowing yellow liquid and he injected it into the SOUL. Hope whimpered softly but didn't budge. "There we

are...." The SOUL glowed brighter and Hope allowed it to fade. "Now say 'ahh'."

 

"Nahhhh!" Hope giggled as Gaster shook his head, putting a thermometer in her mouth. After a few moments he took it out and smiled.

 

"No fever or anything....you just need some rest." Gaster got behind her and helped wash her blonde hair. "Now tell me about your day today?"

 

"I met...someone. In the woods." She said and Gaster paused. "He wore a blue hoodie, and-"

 

"You ran into Sans...you are very fortunate Hope." He frowned as he continued. "My little brother....is not keen on letting people go."

 

"I know....he told me as much." She explained. "Uncle Gaster? Please don't tell Mama Tori."

 

"I won't little one. But you must promise me to be very careful." He said and she nodded. "Good. I need to head back home. You be good alright?"

 

"Yes sir!" She giggled as he kissed the top of her head and he left the bathroom. He walked to Toriel sitting in the kitchen and he smiled.

 

"She'll be just fine Toriel."

 

"Gaster....you and I both know she is far from fine." She buried her face in her hands. "I..I don't know what to do. She isn't...she'll-"

 

"Toriel." Gaster took her hands in his own bony ones. "We'll figure something out...I promise."  Toriel nodded and Gaster smiled a little. "C'mon Toriel. You're the best **'Momster'** anyone could ask for." Toriel chuckled and she smiled. 

 

"Thank you Gaster. Now... **'mayo'** please help me finish with these cookies?" She watched Gaster blush gently and smile. "I **'relish'** in making you nervous."

 

"Toriel, I need to **'ketchup'** on these puns." The two laughed harder and Hope watched from her spot behind the bathroom door. She giggled and came out, greeted by hugs. 

 

_I love you all so much..._ She thought. _I just wish...we'd be a real family._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapter 2 end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Woohoo! I have at least one more chapter already done that I shall post here! Look forward to it! Please?


	3. The Demon of the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We truly get to see what Sans does in the woods. Also Hope finally gives Red his name and we meet a friend of Hope's as well!

Chapter 3: The Demon of the Woods

  
Toriel watched as Hope ran about in the kitchen, moving almost with inhuman speed. "My slow down child!"

 

"Nope! These cookies can't wait!" Hope beamed, her bright yellow oven mitts covering her hands. "I wanna make them for someone!"

 

"Oh, and who could that be, hmm~? Is it a boy~?" Toriel grabbed Hope and tickled her gently, making her laugh.

 

"N-No Mama Tori! For a fr-friend!" She said between giggles. Toriel let her go and she bagged the fresh cookies. "And done! I'll see you later Mama Tori!" She kissed her cheek and ran outside. Toriel chuckled as she ran off, cleaning up after the young girl. Gaster came downstairs, adjusting his black coat. 

 

"She's off already? That child has so much energy sometimes...." Gaster chuckled.

 

"Indeed. But better this than sick and in bed." Toriel handed him a small cookie and a cup of mayo with a straw in it. "I will never understand you and your brother's obsessions with food."

 

"Hey, **'mayo'** learn the greatness of this stuff one day." He winked as he sucked it down, taking a small bite of his cookie. "Wow, she outdid herself today..." He said with a gentle smile. "She's such a sweet girl."

 

"That she is....and the answer is still no Gaster."

 

"Toriel, why not? She doesn't-"

 

"It's because of this that I stand firm. I'd rather she spend her days here...with us....then give her false hope." Toriel narrowed her eyes, soft gray shimmering with unshed tears. "I lost three children and I'm going to lose a fourth Gaster.....I...." Gaster walked over and pulled the sweet monster into a hug. 

 

"It'll be alright Toriel. I'll think of something.....I swear it."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hope moved anxiously through the woods, keeping a sharp eye out as she found the blue flowers. "Sans! Are you there Sans?!" She called out, holding the small bag close. 

 

"Didn't we tell you to fuck off kid?" Red floated down, his eye showing his annoyance.

 

"Hi Red!"

 

"Red? The fuck is a Red?" 

 

"That would be you silly. And she called me Blue the other day....I assume she wishes to call us this." Blue floated down and Hope sat in the flowers, smiling at the two. "But Red is right child. We told you not to return, Master insisted on it."

 

"Well....too bad!" She smiled and both blasters rolled their eyes. "So where's Sans? I brought him something!" Both blasters turned to each other anxiously and shook their heads.

 

"Master's-"

 

"He's out hunting ya damned nuisance." Red cut Blue off, looking away.

 

"Hunting? Like for deer or duck? Uncle Gaster tells me people do that sometimes, just not in the woods here...." Hope opened the bag and held out two cookies. "You both want one?" Blue carefully floated over and took the cookie in her teeth, swallowing it as crumbs fell underneath her jaws. "Messy!"

 

"Sorry child....this is rather good though." She complimented and Hope blushed, her red and blue eyes gazing at the ground. Red huffed and took the other one, chomping loudly. "Manners Red!"

 

"Don't give a shit."

 

"Language!"

 

"Fuck you!" Hope giggled and watched as Blue's eye glowed. She fired a large blast, and Red seemed to suddenly vanish into dust. Hope laughed as Blue snorted, turning back to Hope.

 

"Wh-wh-why did you do that?" She asked in the middle of her giggling.

 

"He deserved it."

 

"I did not! You're one crazy bitch Blue!" Red snapped, reappearing just as quickly. Blue narrowed her eye and he backed up. "I meant that in a caring way!"

 

"You? Caring? Please." Blue snorted and Hope continued to laugh at the antics of the blasters. As they argued, Hope glanced into the woods. 

 

_I wonder where Sans is....._

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Close.....they're close by._ Red and blue eyes scanned the forest below him, his legs hanging from a branch in the trees. He held his scythe, gripping it as red painted the handle. He squeezed harder, blood leaking between his fingers and dripping slowly onto the branch. _Ah....there._ He watched as a frantic young man ran through the woods and he landed silently behind him. _Do you feel them?_ He wondered as the human sensed him and turned around.

 

"AHH!" The young man turned, swinging a fist but Sans caught it , snapping the bones with ease. The young man howled in pain, cradling his shattered wrist and stepping back, brown eyes wide. "G-get away from me you freak!" Sans didn't reply, simply moving closer as the human took off in a dead run. Lost leapt into the air, floating as he followed from the shadows. 

 

_Good....I love a good chase._ He thought with a grin.  The human ran, trying to lose him in the bushes and shadows of the woods. _You cannot hide from me. Your sins are thick around you...._ He leapt down and landed near him as he lead him against the mountain side. 

 

"Please don't kill me!" The young man begged. "I-I haven't-" The man tripped and began to scoot away as Sans got closer, his eyes glowing in the shadows of the woods. "Wh-what the fuck are you?!" Sans stopped briefly and adjusted his scarf, showing fangs as he spoke.

 

"Judgement." He said softly, his voice empty and quiet.

 

"No...no wait-" Sans brought his scythe across the neck of the human, severing his head with ease. He gripped his chest and looked at his LVL.

 

_LVL 16 now._ He thought. He shook his head and walked away as large, hulking figures descended upon the dead body. He passed them by as they skirted around him, fear evident in their aura's. As he walked, he then heard soft giggling and hid behind a tree. _No.....she didn't....._ He peeked and saw the little girl from the day before, laughing and talking to his blasters. _She did. But....but why? I told her to leave...does she not know who I am? Just.....who I was?_ He stepped out, but remained in the shadows. _So this is where you two vanished too...._

 

"M-Master!" Blue stopped flailing, Red attached to her head. She shook him off and flew over. "Forgive us if you called! For you see-"

 

"This little fleshy shit bag kid showed back up and-"

 

"LANGUAGE RED!" 

 

"I SAID SCREW OFF BLUE!"

 

_SILENCE BOTH OF YOU!!!!!_ The blasters and Hope flinched at his commanding tone. _You two know to come when called upon._

 

"Forgive us Master...but she-"

 

"Hi Sans!" Hope stood up and moved to the edge of the flower patch, smiling gently. "I uhh....was waiting for you and Red and Blue were playing with me!"

 

_Red and....Blue?_ He couldn't stop himself as he glanced at the blasters in an amused manner. _Heh...to be so young it seems...._

 

"Umm....I was wondering. Do you...want any cookies?" He turned to see her holding out a bag with a blue ribbon on it, a few cookies still in the bag. "They're not warm anymore, but I thought you'd-"

 

_No._ Hope flinched a bit at his tone. _I do not need them._

 

"B-but I-"

 

_No. Now go home and do not return here._ As Sans made to turn around Hope stomped her bare foot and puffed her cheeks.

 

"You can't boss me around! I'll come when I wanna!" Sans turned his head, red eye glowing angrily but she refused to flinch. "I want to get to know you better. You saved me yesterday after all...."

 

_I saved no one. You were just here....an inconvenience._ He replied and that made Hope flinch. _Now leave this place._

 

"Ok I'll go...see you tomorrow Sans!" She turned and left, waving as she went. Sans watched her go and sighed.

 

"Master, this brat is going to return."

 

_I know that._ Sans glanced at Red as he sat in the flowers. _Why is she so damned persistent?_

 

"She is human Master.....are they not all like this?" Blue asked and he sighed.

 

_True._ He sighed and leapt into a tree, resting on a branch. _Well I will not be held accountable for whatever happens to her._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hope huffed as she walked back home, cookie bag in hand. "That butthead!" She scolded the ground, kicking a pebble away gently. "Stupid skeleton.....he doesn't-"

 

"Well well guys...look here!" Hope looked up and held the bag closer. A small group of boys and girls, monster and human alike, surrounded her. "If it isn't the demon...."

 

"I-I'm not a demon!" Hope said, shaking slightly.  "Leave me alone..." As she tried to walk past, they pushed her to the ground. "Stop....please...."

 

"Aww, are you scared~?" One boy snatched her bag away and she struggled to get up. "Eww, more of these garbage cookies?" Before they could be crushed, a purple, cat like monster with three sets of yellow eyes appeared, knocking him to the ground.

 

"Vai!" Hope stood up as she grabbed her hand and ran off. "Thank you so much!"

 

"No problem." Hope helped her brush off her poncho and she smiled. "You ok?"

 

"Yup! Those bullies are so rude!" Hope turned and stuck her tongue out at the group. "So, why are you here?"

 

"Came to visit. Toriel said you were out." Vai said quietly and Hope giggled.

 

"Let's go home then!" Hope lead Vai along, unaware of red and blue eyes watching her from the edge of the forest.

 

_Demon hmm? Hardly.....that would be.....me._ Sans thought before going back into the shadows of the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one has any idea how hard that scene with Sans was to write. He doesn't talk.....really at all. He speaks mostly in his mind, so get used to that one roflmao Thank you so much for reading! Also, Vai was an OC made by ghostlycavalier on Deviantart for winning the cover contest on this story! :3


	4. Chapter 4: Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor little Hope lives alone, and we get to see Sans use red magic for once! XD

_Four weeks later....._

 

"Ok, I think that's the last of your stuff dear." Toriel ruffled Xavier's head playfully and he giggled, shoving her off.

 

"Mama Tori~! I'm not little anymore!"

 

"I know. You're a big boy now, and going to a wonderful family." She smiled softly. She leaned down and hugged him close, nearly engulfing the boy in her arms. "You behave and visit alright?"

 

"I will! Promise!" Hope watched from the doorway of her bedroom, feeling her torn soul ache a little.

 

_He's leaving.....so it'll just be me now...._ She thought sadly. 

 

"Hope, are you going to come over and say goodbye?" Toriel placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, making her jolt a bit.

 

"Y-Yes!" She ran over and hugged him. "Good luck Xavier! I-If you ever get lonely...you can visit right?" 

 

"Sure Hope! You're like a big sister to me after all!" He gave her a bright smile and Hope followed then to the door. Toriel placed a big pawn on her shoulder as she watched them leave.

 

"Mama Tori.....he'll visit.....won't he?" Hope asked.

 

"I sure hope so dear." She smiled as she watched him go. "Now, would you like to make some cookies with me?" 

 

"Yes Mama Tori!" Hope followed her into the kitchen, getting things ready when she heard loud crashing noises from the woods. "....Sans?" She grabbed a bag on the counter and ran outside.

 

"Hope, sweetie?" Toriel walked into the kitchen, but Hope was gone. "Hope?!"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sans dodged as a snarl came from the amalgam's blood stained lips. Damn....it's this one again...

 

"Master, be careful! It's stronger this time!" Blue called out from the other side of a nearby tree.

 

_I know this!_

 

"Yeah Blue don't be such a dumb fuck!" Red huffed.

 

_You two!  Fire you idiots!_ Sans watched as they fired at the back of the large, dog like amalgam, smoke rising from its back. It swiped at them, crushing both with ease. _Red! Blue!_

 

Sans felt a tail strike him, sending him flying into a nearby trunk. "GYAH!" His shoulder made a loud, crunching sound as he fell to the ground. _S....shit.....it's broken...._ He stood slowly, gripping his scythe with his right hand. _This'll be challenging....._ His red eye glowed, the blue sinking into darkness. "Good...." He grinned from behind his scarf and rushed at the amalgam swiftly. _You want death so badly creature?_ He thought and his grin grew as his red eye flashed. "Very well....DIE."

 

He moved like a blur, teleporting and pushing off of trees, his red eye trained on the amalgam as it flailed around, trying to find its prey. _Not so easy now am I...._ "AM I?!" He screamed, his scythe cutting through its back, making it screech and swipe again. He blocked it easily, grinning. "Heh....c'mon now....you can do so much better.....right?" He nearly laughed as it growled and attacked again, maw filled with blood and dust covered fangs as it lunged.  
Sans leapt out of the way, raising a hand and summoned dark red bones, his red eye flaring with fury. "Face Judgement....." He summoned more, his arm leaking red with blood. "AND PERISH!!!!!" He screamed and the bones pierced the amalgam's body. He watched it shriek, then go silent before collapsing onto the ground. 

 

He landed unsteadily on his feet, his slippers covered in dust as he walked away, more amalgams emerging from the woods and licking up the dust of their fallen kin. _Brutes.....beasts....._ He thought as he stumbled towards the small flower patch. Heh....I'm no better. His red eye slowly dimmed, his blue one returning to his sockets. _Gh....too much red magic....lost control again...._ He steadied himself on a tree, leaving a skeletal handprint. 

 

_I'll be fine in a day or three.....fuck what a wonderful time for those two to get destroyed like that....ugh...._ He continued slowly, shuffling and holding his broken limb. He froze when he saw Hope standing in the flowers, panting and anxious. _No.....why is she......_

 

"Sans? Sans are you ok?" She asked, holding a bag of cookies once more in her hands.

 

_Fuck....why the fuck is she here?!_ He growled and looked in her eyes. Leave. _I have told you that you are not welcome here!_

 

"And I said I don't care." She stuck her tongue out. He staggered closer, his eyes glowing but she stood her ground. His next step wobbled and he fell in front of her. "Sans?!"

 

"Ngh....." He slowly got to his knees, panting. I said.....leave this place....

 

"You're hurt and bleeding!" Hope covered her mouth in shock. She made to walk over when Sans pointed a magic bone at her throat. 

 

_Do NOT......come closer. Step one  toe outside those flowers and I will not hesitate to end your pathetic, little life!_ Sans snarled angrily into her mind. Hope stopped and stared for a moment before her eyes shone with determination.

 

"Ok then....." She grabbed the arm pointing at her and dragged him into the flowers. "Ha! There!" Sans gave her a confused stare as she knelt down, handing him a cookie. "Now please....eat this. It has a little magic, so it should help you.....please?" Sans hesitated for a moment, looking at the flowers.

 

_She has a point....._ He thought. _If I do not eat one at least....it will be a long few nights. At the very least, this will recover the damage dealt by my overuse of red magic....if not dull the pain of my broken shoulder...._ He made eye contact with her again. _Very well._

 

"Y-you will?!" She forces the cookie into his hand, some crumbs falling to the ground. "I-It isn't my best batch but-"

 

_Shut up._ Sans scolded and she went quiet as he slowly ate. His chest constricted painfully as the food dissolved into magic, entering his soul and spreading through his body. He shuddered and gasped as the pain in his shoulder dulled, the cracks fading. _Not broken....but there's still a decent sized injury-_

 

"Are you still hurt?"

 

_What did I say about being quiet?_

 

"I....." She took a deep breath and gazed at him. "I can heal you the rest of the way." Sans stared at her and she rubbed her arms slightly in discomfort. "I-I have magic so-"

 

_Why are you offering to do this for me?_ He asked skeptically. 

 

"Because....you're my friend." She said. "And I can't stand by when my friends are hurt! So...let me heal you." Sans sighed quietly and sat cross legged in the flower patch. Hope moved closer, holding her hands over the fractured bone. "T-This may tingle...." Her hands glowed with a pale, yellow light, her hair glowing the same as it gently waved around.

 

_This magic....what the hell?_ He watched as the fracture fixed itself, Hope's red and blue eyes focusing on the injury. Once the glow died down and Hope moved away, sans could no longer see even a scar where the bone had been broken. _Human....h-how did-_

 

"Ow...." Sans blinked and turned to see her holding her shoulder, tears in her eyes. "H...hurts....Are you better?"

 

_Yes but....did you hurt yourself earlier?_ He moved to look when she jerked at the touch, yelling in pain.

 

"D-Don't worry! I'm ok! I-ow!" Sans grabbed her harshly and felt the break easily.

 

_Your shoulder.....fractured....._ He looked to his own, then to hers. _You didn't heal it.......you fucking removed it and put it on your own body!_

 

"D-Don't tell Mama Tori I did this! She'll be so mad and......" She curled up a bit, shaking. "It'll heal in an hour or so....so..."

 

_It heals that quickly?_

 

"I-It's more like a 'phantom' of the real injury, my doctor tells me. So it goes away after a bit."

 

_Phantom my ass. It's REAL._

 

"Only for a little while....so can...can I stay until it heals?" Sans looked down at her trembling hands, then up at the gray sky.

 

_Very well. But rest. I will not have you passing out on the way home._ Hope nodded and laid down, curling as tightly as she could and shivering slightly on the wet grass. Sans sighed and took his hoodie off, brushing the amalgam's dust on the ground and covering her with it. _I owe her this much....but perhaps now she will steer clear._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Something shivered in the shadows, dark, thick vines curling around old, faded pillars. "Finally...." A breath wheezed, as if it had not spoken in several years. "Finally.....I can sense it......" It gripped a pillar tight, cracking the stone. "The power I've yearned for....in this deathless slumber....."

 

The very room groaned with movement as vines began to slowly spread. "Very well......I must wait yet. The time for harvest has yet to come.....but when it does........I WILL BE FREE......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red magic sure is dangerous, no?
> 
> Twitch: StrataJem  
> PSN: ShiroIchiAxel


	5. The Blood Red Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a new character, and learn about when Sans first used red magic!

Chapter 5: The Blood Red Forest

 

 

Hope pouted as she sat on the couch. "I said I was sorry Mama Tori..."

 

"You gave both me and Dr. Gaster a fright child!" Toriel scolded as she stood in front of her. "So for today, you are grounded and are staying home, do you understand?"

 

"B-But Mama Tori-"

 

"No if's, and's or but's child!" Toriel sighed. "I found you a tutor for the day, a friend of Gaster's. Please do behave yourself, alright?"

 

"Yes Mama Tori...." Hope watched as Toriel opened the door and smiled.

 

"Ah, Sophy! Thank you for coming today!" Toriel smiled and moved from the door. A tall young woman stood in the doorway, and briefly Hope thought she was a human. Once she walked into the door though, it became apparent that she was not.  Long, pink hair was put into a simple ponytail in the back, a small braid running across the middle of it. Large, pink cat ears turned her direction as she gasped and warm, gentle, light blue  eyes with a hint of turquoise glanced her away. "Hope, this is Ms.  Philosophy."

 

"Y-you must be Hope!" She walked over bending down and holding her hand out. Hope took it gently and smiled. "I am a good friend of Dr. Gaster. I know he will be by later today, but Lady Toriel asked me to tutor you today. Also, please call me Sophy."

 

"Just as you should call me Ms. Toriel." Toriel chuckled, patting her shoulder. "I am not the queen anymore dear."

 

"B-But Lady Tori-"

 

"Tsk tsk dear." Toriel chuckled and ruffled her hair a bit. "You were always so proper....it's endearing. But please, there are no titles here any longer."

 

"Y-Yes milady! I-I mean Ms. Toriel!" Toriel laughed as Sophy placed some books on the table, bowing. "I-I will do my best! I promise!"

 

"My Sophy...if I didn't know better, I'd say your quite fidgety today....is it because Gaster is going to be here?"

 

"I-I-I just haven't taught a human before! And ge-getting a summons from the former queen to do so?! This is a privilege!" Sophy sad in a hurried tone, making Hope tilt her head.

 

"You sound kinda like Auntie Alphys....." She said smiling. "I'll be right back!" She ran upstairs and Toriel smiled as she went.

 

"She is rather happy to meet a new, friendly face. She doesn't leave the village often due to her illness....it's why I...." Toriel sighed softly. "Sophy.....I really appreciate you coming from the city to come out here. Alphys recommended you as well."

 

"Did she? I-I do not see how I deserve that recommendation..." She mumbled. "But....thank you Ms. Toriel. I will do what I can."

 

"That is all I ask of you dearie."

 

"I'm back! Sophy, hold your arms out!" Sophy turned and did as Hope asked, surprise showing in her eyes as Hope tied dark blue ribbons to her black armbands. "Here you go! Dark blue matches with your hair!"

 

"They....they're so pretty...." Sophy smiled and ruffled Hope's blonde hair. "Thank you little one! Now, shall we get this lesson started?"

 

"Yes!" Red and blue eyes shined hopefully as she sat on the couch.

 

"Well you seem to have things under control here Sophy, so I will head off to the school now." She kneeled down and kissed Hope's forehead. "Be good now sweetie, you hear?"

 

"Yes Mama Tori! I will be extra good!" Hope watched Toriel go and turned to Sophy. "You want cookies?"

 

"Why yes, I would love some."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"So....if I add these two numbers....I get this?'"

 

"Yes, very good Hope!" Sophy smiled as she dunked another cookie into the glass of milk she had set on the dining room table. "You're a very swift learner!" Hope giggled as she took a sip of her milk and turned to look outside. "Rain....it always seems to rain on this day..."

 

"This day?" Hope tilted her head curiously. "Is today a holiday?"

 

"No young child. Today...well...." She looked into the glass, her reflection wavering as her hands shook slightly. "Some people call it the day of the Blood Red Forest."

 

"Day of the Blood Red Forest? You mean our forest?" Hope asked, looking out into the trees. Red...wait...isn't Sans's magic red? "U-Umm I don't know too much about it! Can...can you tell me?" Sophy shifted anxiously in her seat, contemplating as Hope took her hand. "Please~? I wanna know!"

 

"Hope, child it really isn't...a happy story...." She sighed. "But you live here...I suppose you have a right to know." She set the glass down. "Four years ago, monsters reemerged from under the mountain. This, everyone knows. What people have forgotten is that there isn't as much magic on the Surface than we had hoped. Although most of us have not suffered any ill effects.....there was one small group of monsters that suffered heavily...the Amalgamates, or amalgams for short. They were results of many experiments...mostly concerning-"

 

"Mostly concerning DT...or Determination." Both heads turned to see Gaster walking inside, closing his gray umbrella and walking over to the two.

 

"D-Dr. Gaster sir!" Sophy walked over, bowing. "F-Forgive me! I-"

 

"Heh, always polite and respectful." Gaster smiled and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "You did nothing wrong Sophy. In fact, Toriel told me you were here, so I stopped my conference call early to show."

 

"R-Really?"

 

"Yes. I haven't seen you in a long time. You look to be doing well." He smiled and walked over as Hope hugged his waist. "And hello to you child."

 

"Uncle Gaster! Ms. Sophy was telling me about....well...the amalgams." She mumbled a little near the end. Gaster sighed and stood up, holding Hope in his arms. 

 

"I suppose you were going to hear about it eventually."

 

"Y-You mean she didn't know?"

 

"....There were circumstances with her four years ago." Gaster said quietly. "So no, she is unaware of what really happened." He sighed and sat down with her and Sophy on the couch, opening his small medical bag. "Now Hope, can you show it to me?" Hope nodded and focused, bringing her torn soul out gently. Sophy gasped slightly at the sight, covering her mouth in shock.

 

"I...It's so small and.....oh stars..."

 

"It's ok Ms. Sophy! It doesn't hurt that much right now."

 

_R-Right now?! Look at it!_

 

"Stay still Hope, ok?" Gaster pulled a syringe out, filled with a dull red liquid. He pushed the needle gently into her soul, the small child whimpering only a little as he pressed down, injecting the liquid. The small soul lit up gently, glowing with a slightly healthier hue. "There we are....feel better?"

 

"A-A little Uncle Gaster...."

 

"Good." He put his stethoscope over his head and listened to her breathing as Sophy watched quietly. "Heartrate and breathing is normal......good." He smiled a little as he closed his bag, putting his stethoscope around his neck. 

 

"Dr. Gaster....has it always been that way?" Sophy asked. "I've never seen a soul like this and....and live for as long as it has."

 

"As far as we know, it has." He nodded as he pet Hope's head gently. "She is a rather unique child..."

 

"But everyone is unique! Mama Tori told me that!" Hope pointed out with a big smile. Sophy and Gaster both smiled at her.

 

"Indeed, you are correct Hope." Gaster said, pulling her into his lap. "So...you were talking about the amalgams, correct?" Hope nodded and he sighed. "Not the proudest moment for any of us....but I will continue where Sophy left off...."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sans looked up at the sky as rain fell softly around. He stood from where he was kneeled, brushing the dust off of his knees. _They always act up when it rains..._ He thought and shook his head. He leapt up into the air, floating gently above the tree line. _The clouds are thick this time.....almost as if it was night...._

 

"Master, is it wise to be up above the trees in this weather?" Blue asked, concern in her tone. "Will you not get sick?"

 

"Hey dumbass. Remember that Master hasn't gotten sick in four years!" Red snapped with irritation. "God or did ya forget that? It was raining like someone busted a water tower four years ago!"

 

_Four years....._ Sans's eyes glanced at the small village down below. _Has it truly been that long?_ He shifted his scarf closer, but the right side sagged, showing a deep, old scar running down his cheek. _Four years since....we returned to the Surface a second time..._

 

"Master..."

 

_Four years since she died....four years since I passed judgement to her killer.....four years....._ He closed his eyes, feeling the rain tap gently against his skull. _Four years.....since the amalgams went mad.....and my magic consumed the woods in light...._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Four years ago...._

 

 

The moon was covered by thick rainclouds, rain pouring down from above. Sans curled up slightly near a tree, gazing at the sky. _Rain...._ Sans heard a long howl in the dark and he stood up. Holding a hand out, he summoned his blasters to his side. _Something's out there...._ He thought, red and blue eyes glancing in the dark. _You, go out and find what it is._

 

"Yes Master." The blue eyed blaster flew off into the dark.

 

_You stay by my side...._

 

"Whatever Master." The red eye one rolled his single eye as the other returned. "That was fucking fast."

 

"Th....The amalgamates!" She panted. "They're running wild!!!!"

 

_What?!_ Sans stood up and teleported further into the woods. His eyes widened as the amalgamates howled in pain, hissing and growling. They lunged and tore at one another, some melding together, others tearing apart a bit at a time. _This....what is happening?_ The amalgams all turned to Sans, hovering over him. His soul panged heavily  and harshly in his chest. _Shit...they...they're not even sane anymore! Could it be-_

 

"Oi pay attention!" Sans turned to see one of his blasters get attacked by one, crumbling to dust. "FUCK! MASTER MOVE IT!" Sans's eyes widened as another began to chase after him. He teleported out of panic, slamming hard against a rock instead. "Yay dumbass!"

 

"SHUT UP!" Sans snapped angrily, his red eye gleaming. He dodged as one lunged at him, hitting the mountainside. Sans summoned a blue bone and pierced its chest, making it howl before bursting into dust. _LVL 6....._ He frowned as he felt a small swell of power in him.

 

"Master, over here!" The red eyed blaster called out and Sans teleported to the top of a tree, watching as they clawed at it, trying to bring it down. "They're out for yer magic....can you tell Master?"

 

_Yes._ He glanced down, listening to their desperate howls, filled with anguish. _The lack of magic on the Surface is affecting them. They can't maintain their forms and minds at the same time anymore....._

 

"What are we gonna do Master? Yer one of us short."

 

_I am fully well aware of this!_ He glared at him, both eyes now shimmering with magic. _I-_ The tree creaked and slowly began to fall, knocking Sans off of it. "SHIT!!!!"

 

"Master! I-" He watched as another amalgam attacked his remaining blaster with hungry jaws, crushing him to pieces.

 

_Fuck!_ He hit the ground hard, staggering to his feet. A large paw swiped at him, sending him flying into a thick tree trunk, the tree cracking and creaking from the blow. _Damn.......damnit all!_ He felt his HP drop and he struggled with blurry vision. _I...I can't take more......_

He watched as they moved in closer and he slowly stood up. _Is...is this it? Am...am I...going to die now?_ He thought as the large, dog like amalgam swiped at him, sending him into another tree. Is this it? He tried to teleport, only to be grabbed by a taloned hand and shoved into the dirt. _I.....I don't want......._

 

The amalgam threw him up and whipped him with its tail, slamming him through several branches before hitting the ground, skidding into the small blue flower patch he had been caring for. He slowly stood, his cheek bleeding once more from the old cut. _Who am I kidding? I've been deluding myself this whole time.....haven't I? She's never coming back. She can't come back...._ He gripped his hand into a fist, blood dripping to the ground. _Then.....so be it._ He could hear them coming closer, his hand crackling with red light. _I can feel it still....the sins of those here now....._ He looked up as an amalgam stood before him, roaring. This one has killed a lot of the amalgams. "Heh.....heh heh....." He held a hand out, the blood on his hand dripping onto the blue petals as his red eye flared to life. "Then.....I shall pass judgement upon you!" His hand formed a crude, bright scythe and red bones formed around him, casting an eerie glow in the middle of the dark woods. "I am the Judge.....now pay for your sins!"

 

He screamed and rushed at the amalgam, teleporting and slicing at its legs, each strike casting a glow in the woods. The bones pinned the creature down, making it howl in pain as Sans moved swiftly around it, his eyes glowing like fire in the dark as the rain fell harder. It drowned out his footsteps as he leapt around, landing in a tree as the beast flailed. 

_Now.....face judgement for your sins...._ He aimed a bone and threw it, the bone piercing its head. It screeches were cut short as t went clean through, sticking out through its mouth. It burst into dust as Sans landed in the small flower patch. He allowed the magic to finally fade, and he collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Present....._

 

"That night was filled with screams and red." Gaster sighed, looking out the window. He glanced down to see Hope had fallen asleep in his arms. "Heh....she must've been worn out from her medicine. It happens sometimes." He stood with her in his arms. "I am taking her to my house for today. Sophy, could you tell Toriel when she returns home."

 

"Dr. Gaster....you care for her don't you?" She asked, gesturing to the sleeping child. Gaster chuckled slightly as he held her.

 

"I do. She has such a bright spirit and mind. She lights up a room whenever she shows up...similar to when Papyrus was her age." He laughed. "I had to raise Sans and Papyrus when our parents fell down....but I always saw them as my brothers. But as for Hope...she's more of a daughter to me than a patient. I want to adopt her....even if she...."

 

"Dr. Gaster...."

 

"But Toriel will not allow her to go up for adoption, and by human laws, I cannot yet adopt." Gaster continued. "So...instead, I am going to do my best to make sure she lives.....I'll figure something out....."

 

"I-If you need any assistance Dr. Gaster, let me know! I will do some research back in the city and with Alphys's help!" Sophy pumped her fists and Gaster laughed gently.

 

"You have always been a good friend Sophy. Take care, alright?" He summoned a large hand and walked through it, vanishing on the other side as it disappeared. Sophy sighed, wrapping her arms around herself lightly.

 

"Friends....." She sighed longingly. "I wish you would see me as more Gaster. I want to be more." She chuckled and put her glasses on. "Well Sophy! Best get to reading! We're not going to fix her soul problem standing around and moping!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have about 2 more chapters to add before we're caught up with DeviantArt folks! Also, if you want to see any art of Lost! Sans and Hope, go to my DA folder onDA! SansFangirl4life on there as well~!


	6. Success and Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little look at Hope's daily life and Sans does a not so nice thing....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry I keep forgetting to update on this site as well at times! DX Plz forgive meh~!

Chapter 6: Success and Failure

 

Hope woke up under warm blankets. "Mmmnn....." She stretched and hopped out of the large bed, looking around. "Uncle Gaster's again?" She went to open the door right when Gaster entered. "EEEEK!!!!"

 

"Huh?!" Hope ran right into him, falling over, but stopping as Gaster halted her fall with blue magic. "Hope, do not startle me like that child!" He sighed and placed her back on the bed gently. "You nearly gave me a heart attack...."

 

"Are you being dr....dramotic again?"

 

"You mean dramatic? No...and what do you mean again?" Gaster grinned as he walked over, lifting her up only to tickle her. "Who said I was dramatic?"

 

"H-hee hee! St-Stop it Uncle Gaster! I-I-I ahahaha d-d-on't know!" Hope laughed, kicking slightly in his hold. He chuckled and put her down, letting her brush herself off. "Uncle Gaster? Am I spending the day here?"

 

"Yes, you slept all day yesterday." He chuckled. "So then....want some breakfast?"

 

"Yes! I wanna make pancakes with fruity smiley faces!" She beamed happily, jumping up and down. Gaster chuckled and too her hand gently, letting her tug him down the stairs.

 

_She almost reminds me of Papyrus when he was her age...._ He thought. _And there's just a small bit of Sans in her too.....honestly Toriel. Just...please...._

 

"Uncle Gaster! I need the mix!" Hope stretched her small arms up, but was unable to reach the high counter.

 

"Ah, here we go...." His hand glowed blue and he got it down. "There you go."

 

"You're lazy Uncle Gaster!"

 

"What can I say? Magic makes this a piece of **'cake'**.......Or perhaps cooking and I do not **'mix'**?"

 

"U-Uncle Gaster!" Hope giggled at the puns, mixing the pancake mix gently in the bowl. "Don't **'whisk'** me away with these!"

 

"Ah, see? You're getting better at them." He smiled. Hope giggled as Gaster tied a small, white and blue apron around her. "Remember, you need to wear this in the kitchen."

 

"Yes Uncle Gaster!" Hope slipped on some mitts and began pouring the mix on a hot skillet. "Can you flip Uncle Gaster?"

 

"Hope, I am a flapjack master. You'll **'flip'** when you see this." He winked at her giggles as his right eye glowed blue, flipping the pancakes around.

 

"Wow~.....blue magic is so cool!" Hope clapped happily as they landed with ease. Gaster bowed as Hope hugged him. "You're the best Uncle Gaster!" Gaster hugged her back, a gentle smile on his face.

 

"Thank you Hope." He said, petting her head. _Today. I'm going to talk to her again today. This time....I will not take no for an answer._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As the two ate, he watched with slight amusement at how messy Hope's face was. "Like it?"

 

"Mmhmm!" Hope beamed, her face covered with syrup. "These are the best Uncle Gaster!"

 

"Well I am glad you enjoy them. I have to go to the village in a little bit, so I will take you back then or you can go later." He watched as Hope seemed to wilt a little in her spot.

"Hmm...or I could convince her to let you stay over for the night?"

 

"Yes!" Hope got up and hugged Gaster, smiling. "I can stay and play? And we can bake things right?"

 

"Heh, yes Hope. But we have to go back first to tell her, alright?" Hope nods and finishes eating excitedly, Gaster chuckling as she makes a bigger mess. "Go wash your face and we'll head there ok?"

 

"Yes Uncle Gaster!" She hurriedly put her plate and fork in the sink, drank her orange juice and rushed upstairs to wipe her face. Once she ran back down, she had a small, white shawl over her shoulders and fluffy red slipper boots on her feet. "Ready Uncle Gaster!"

 

"Did you brush your teeth?"

 

"Uh-huh!" Hope showed her teeth off and he chuckled, picking her up. "Oh, are we gonna use your hands today?! I love them! It feels so tingly and funny!" Gaster chuckled as he waved his hand in the air, purple magic flowing from his fingertips. A large hand was formed by the magic, the hole inside showing the bottom floor of the orphanage. 

 

"Hang on to me ok Hope?" He felt her arms tighten around his neck and he leapt through. He landed gracefully on the other side, sneakers squeaking just lightly on the hard wood floor. "Alright, we're good Hope." He let her down and she ran off into the kitchen. 

 

"Mama Tori! I'm back!" She hugged Toriel's legs and the older monster knelt down to hug her back.

 

"My, you certainly are. How are you this morning sweetie?" Toriel laughed as Hope began to talk excitedly about her morning, and Toriel glanced past her to Gaster. He simply watched the little girl with soft, purple eyes and she smiled. He really does love her like his own. "I see. Well you are certainly allowed to stay the weekend if you want."

 

"Yay! Thank you Mama Tori!" Hope cheered and ran upstairs to get ready. Toriel and Gaster watched her go and Gaster approached Toriel slowly.

 

"Toriel-"

 

"I know what you will ask....and you know my answer."

 

"Toriel listen to me." Gaster frowned. "She's all alone here.....even though we care for her, we're not a 'family' to her." Gaster explained. "And I'm not coming up with a cure anytime soon....she deserves a family for as long as she has left...doesn't she?" Toriel gripped her arms tightly.

 

"...You're right. And I know you're right Gaster." She whispered. "But-" Gaster placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

 

"Toriel...she will be safe. I will find a way to save her. You will not lose another child....I swear it." Toriel turned to Gaster, tears in her eyes. She hugged him then, sobbing against him as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright Toriel…I'll do something. I promise." Gaster felt something rush up behind him, hugging his legs. "Heh...how long were you eavesdropping kiddo?"

 

"I wasn't dropping no eaves Uncle Gaster, honest!" Hope smiled. "I just saw Mama Tori crying and getting a hug...so I wanted to be in the hug too!" Gaster and Toriel laughed, lifting her up and hugging her close. "I love you both!"

 

"And we love you too little one." Toriel smiled softly. They put Hope down and Gaster took her small hand. "The papers will be ready soon. Gaster....please...take good care of her until I can get the work done, alright?"

 

"You have my word, my lady." Gaster bowed and Hope gave a small curtsey. "Let's get going Hope."

 

"Ok! See you this weekend Mama Tori!" Toriel watched them vanish through Gaster's hand portal and she wiped tears from her eyes.

 

"I will see you as well Hope....be good." She whispered to herself.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sans sat on a tree branch, high above his small flower patch when he heard familiar, soft footsteps. _She's returned yet again..._ He thought as Hope walked into view, a small basket in her hands. _And more sweets I am sure._

 

"Sans! Are you out there?" Hope called out. "Please come out! I have some cookies and even banana bread today!" He floated quietly to the ground and stood outside the small patch of flowers. "Aww, come closer!"

 

_Why have you come back?_ He asked, already knowing the answer.

 

"Because I wanted to!" Hope sat down on a small blanket she had spread out, setting the bread down as Blue floated close by. "Hello Blue!"

 

"Why hello again little one." She smiled. "You brought something new today! It smells delicious!"

 

"It's called banana nut bread! I just made two loaves so I brought one to share with you all." Hope explained, tearing a piece and tossing it. Blue went to catch it, but Red bumped her away and caught the piece, cackling and spitting crumbs all over.

 

"Red! That was my piece!" Blue snapped angrily. 

 

"Yer too damned slow Blue." He cackled as she snapped and flew after him. Hope laughed as the two weaved through the trees. Sans turned to the little girl, watching her as she laughed and cheered Blue on.

 

_How can she be so filled with hope and happiness?_ He thought, his eyes narrowed. _Such emotions are useless.....all they do is lead to despair and grief._ When Red crashed into a tree, Blue cheered victoriously and Hope tossed another piece at her. She caught it and gave Hope a pleased look, and Hope ran up and kissed her nose.

 

"You're amazing Blue!"

 

"Aww, not really little one." She said, clearly blushing. "Red is just stupid."

 

"Excuse me?!"

 

_Silence, both of you!_ Sans scolded and the blasters flinched as Hope turned, her eyes worried. _And you. I have told you and told you countless time to quit coming to this place! Why do you insist on trying my patience?!_

 

"Well...it's because you look lonely."

 

_That is because I wish to be alone!_ Sans floated down in front of her, his eyes glowing and hand sparking with red lightning. _Now leave this place!_

 

"No!" Hope stomped her bare foot in the soft dirt, her eyes shining slightly with tears but a determined glow remained in them. "No one wants to be alone!"

 

_I do!_

 

"You're lying! You-"

 

"ENOUGH!!!!!!" Sans's voice echoed through the woods as his hand slapped Hope to the ground. She yelped as she hit the flowerbed and Sans heaved, his red eye pulsing with magic. Hope slowly stood up, her cheek red and small scratches began to bleed slightly as she placed her hand to stop the stinging pain. _I do not require anyone! Sans's angry voice echoed into her mind. I especially do not require YOU!!!!_

 

"...." Hope rubbed her cheek, sobbing softly.

 

_Now leave...and do not come back!!!_ Sans's eyes glowed with anger. Hope stood slowly and Sans raised a hand, summon blue bones. "Leave.....now." His physical voice made Hope tremble and she ran. Sans waited and dropped his hand, the bones vanishing from sight. _Human...._

 

"Master....was this truly wise?"

 

_Yes. She does not belong here._ He turned and gazed into the darkening woods. _Only beasts belong....no beauty can thrive in this cold darkness._ He sighed and walked into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Sans that wasn't nice at all! How can you do that to a smol? >3>


	7. Bonds Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Gaster being a protective Dadster, and a storm is brewing....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I am so bad at updating here XD

Chapter 7: Bonds Broken

 

 

"Hope? What happened?!" Gaster ran over to Hope as she walked inside, still holding her stinging cheek.

 

"I-I ran into a tree branch." Hope lied quietly, her bottom lip quivering a little. Gaster moved her hand aside and scowled slightly.

 

_Branch my ass...someone hit her...._ He thought and sighed, giving her a reassuring smile. It's like her to defend others. "Ok Hope, get your face washed up and I'll heal it ok?" She nodded and rushed off to the restroom and Gaster slumped a little where he stood. _This was recent, and I know she wasn't in the village._ _But then....who could have hit-_

 

"I met...someone. In the woods." 

 

"Of course..." Gaster gripped his hand tightly into a fist. "Sans. It has to be him. But if she's been sneaking into the woods to see him...then this is the first time he has harmed her." Gaster looked out into the woods, frowning. Brother....what are you thinking now?

 

"Uncle Gaster?" Hope popped back into the living room, her cheek clean of the small streaks of blood and he smiled a little at her. "I-I'm sorry...."

 

"Sorry for what?"

 

"I-I met Sans again...and he-"

 

"Shh, it's ok Hope." Gaster knelt and placed a hand on her injured cheek. 

 

"But I lied and-"

 

"You lied because you didn't want him to take blame, didn't you?" Hope nodded and twiddled her thumbs slightly. "It's ok Hope....you decided to tell me the truth. You're a very good girl."

 

"I am?"

 

"Heh, yes." He smiled and ruffled her hair, making her giggle. "Now then, let's get you all warmed up! Some cocoa sound good to you?"

 

"Yes! Marshmallows? The rainbow ones?" Hope's big blue and red eyes widened with happiness when Gaster nodded. "Yay! I'll go get them!" She ran off towards the kitchen and he laughed.

 

_Ah, to be a child again....if only she...._ He shook his head and walked in to help her fix the drinks. "You go in front of the fireplace, get lots of blankets."

 

"Blanket and pillow fort?"

 

"Absolutely. Make sure that you don't 'quilt' on me halfway through." He smirked as she giggled and ran upstairs. Gaster finished the drinks and pulled out his cellphone, dialing and holding it close. "Yes....yes it's me Sophy. Look, I know babysitting isn't on your resume but....do you think you could do me a favor?"

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sans leaned against a large, scarred tree trunk, using magic to mend his torn hoodie. _There we go....fixed._ He sighed softly and began to walk away when he flinched. _Another presence....not a sinful one...and yet..._

 

"Master, is it-"

 

"Of course it is Blue. Who the fuck do ya think it is otherwise?" Red huffed. "He hasn't come this far in before though....looking for a fight perhaps?"

 

_....Hard to say._ Sans  teleported to his small flower patch, landing on one side of it. "......Brother." Gaster walked out of the shadows of the night filled woods, arms crossed.

 

"Sans." Gaster smiled a little, adjusting his glasses carefully. "It's good to see you are relatively well."

 

"...Why are you here?" He asked quietly. "I have told you never to come here."

 

"True." Gaster sighed rubbing his hands slightly and putting them in his pockets. "But I came for an important reason. Sans....has a little girl been visiting you as of late?" The younger skeleton flinched slightly.

 

_The human girl.....he knows her._ "Why do you wish to know? If she is not a sinner, then I have no reason to even look for her."

 

"You're evading my question Sans. You always did that when you were caught doing something. Good to see that hasn't changed at least." Gaster sighed. "So answer me." Sans remained silent and the tall skeleton shrugged. "Your silence only tells me I am right."

 

"And what of it?"

 

"Sans, she's just a child."

 

"A child I have warned countless times to leave me be!" Sans snapped, his red eye pulsing gently. "And she refused to listen!"

 

"She is a free spirit, brother." The taller skeleton sighed, rubbing his forehead and adjusting his glasses. "Something I thought you would recognize. She is similar to Papyrus...and you, when you were her age." Sans scoffed and turned away. "But to lash out at her? I thought that went against your 'rules'."

 

"...." He turned to the side, hands in his pockets. One reached out and adjusted his scarf, briefly showing the deep scar on his face, making Gaster's eyes soften a little. "She would not heed my warnings. I warned her to leave, and she paid the price for disobedience."

 

"Sa-"

 

"Do not attempt to pity me brother." Sans cut him off, his eyes narrowed in annoyance, the red one glowing brighter. "I need not your pity, your words, or your company." Sans turned and began to walk away.

 

"Where are you going?!"

 

"I tire of this conversation. Leave." Gaster scowled and attempted to walk forward, but red bones surrounded him like a cage. "Do you ever listen brother?" He spun around as a thin, pale blade met his scythe, and purple eyes glowed behind his glasses. "Tsk, you truly don't."

 

"Sans listen to me." Gaster held a long katana in his hand, the blade and hilt similar to his stethoscope. "You don't need to be this way. Come home." The younger skeleton sighed.

 

"You know I cannot do that." Gaster looked down his eyes filled with regret. "I lost the right to be with everyone years ago. This is where I belong...it's what I deserve." They both pushed away from one another, locking eyes. Magic flared around the both of them, almost sparking in the air. "What will you do then brother? Fight me? You and I both know you cannot win." Gaster gripped his sword tighter but a loud roar in the distance made them both pause.

 

"It seems we have an unwanted guest." Gaster chuckled bitterly as Sans shrugged. "Shall we?

 

"Try to keep up, old man." Sans teleported away and Gaster frowned.

 

"Old man...." He grumbled, forming a large hand in front of him. "I am not an old man..." He walked into the hand, following his brother.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hope stared out the window of her room, sewing quietly. _Sans...._ Flashes of lighting flickered through the pane as rain pelted the glass, making her flinch a little.

 

"Hope? Are you doing alright?" Hope turned to see Sophy walking upstairs with a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. "Does your face hurt still?"

 

"Not at all Ms. Sophy!" Hope smiled, setting her unfinished plush toy down to eat. "Mmm~, smells good!" She took a few sips before freezing.

 

"Is it alright?" Sophy asked. Hope grinned and Sophy smiled happily. As she turned, Hope carefully swallowed and gagged.

 

_Awful! Way too much salt!_

 

"I tried to follow the recipe, but it just seemed like not enough salt."

 

"Umm..." She shifted a little. "You....put in how much?"

 

"Three cups!"

 

"Cups?!" Hope looked down at the bowl. "U-Uhh.....Ms. Sophy? If I have more....I think Uncle Gaster said to much salt...dehydroughts you."

 

"You mean dehydrate?"

 

"Uh-huh..."

 

"Oh...oh my gosh I am so sorry!" She quickly grabbed the bowl and dumped it out the window, along with the bowl. "Oh....oh dear...." Hope giggled as Sophy's face turned beat red, her ears flattening down on her head. "Oh no oh no..."

 

"Ms. Sophy....are you a....a klutzle?"

 

"You mean klutz?" Sophy chuckled and scratched the back of her head. "I-I suppose. I'm not used to making human food, that's all."

 

"I could help you! I-" A loud crash sounded outside and they both jumped. "That was....in the woods."

 

"Gaster....." She turned to see Hope hopping out of bed, putting on a light, white jacket. She hurriedly ran to the door. "Where are you going Hope?!"

 

"Uncle Gaster and Sans need help!" She shouted. "I need to make sure they're ok!"

 

"Hope, they're fine I'm sure!" She ran after Hope, grabbing her coat and tying her hair up into a ponytail. "You don't need to go out there!"

 

"But....." Hope looked at her with sadness and fear in her eyes. "What if....if they're...I don't want them to die..." Sophy hesitated, looking at Hope's pleading eyes. "Please Ms. Sophy...please...." Sophy looked into her eyes, seeing a shimmer of determination swirling in them. "I want to help...."

 

"...." She sighed and picked Hope up, putting her bare feet into some red rain boots. "Alright. But if it's too dangerous, we will be coming back...and do not leave my side."

 

"Got it!" Hope took her hand as they ran out into the storm, the rain stinging their faces. _Hang on Uncle Gaster....hang on Sans!_

 

_Stars....I hope I'm not doing something wrong...._ Sophy thought, glancing down at Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm certain nothing bad is going to happen Sophy! *nods*


End file.
